


"Oops, sorry I-"

by emmyjohnsoon



Category: Louis/Harry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyjohnsoon/pseuds/emmyjohnsoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are childhood friends turned lovers when Harry walks in on Louis masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oops, sorry I-"

Harry has gone over to Louis' plenty of times in their six years of friendship. So often in fact that when he knocks on the door Jay just opens it and steps aside with a smile and a "he's in his room." It's normal for them, more habit than anything at this point, and Harry thinks nothing of it as he traipses up the stairs to Louis' room. He doesn't bother to knock, doesn't even entertain the possibility that Louis might be busy or doing something he shouldn't see. They're best friends. What is there to hide? That was Harry's first mistake. 

As he gets closer to Louis' door he hears muffled pants but he's 17 and it doesn't occur to him to stop. That was his second mistake.

As he opens the door, a cheerful "hey Lou," dies on his tongue as he's presented with the sight in front of him.

Louis' lying on his bed with a hand under the covers moving in a steady rhythm. A light sheen of sweat covers his whole body, or at least what Harry can see of it, and his fringe sticks to his forehead. He looks positively wrecked as he watches the computer in front of him with half closed lids. Harry doesn't know what to do but he can't bring himself to turn back, can't leave Louis looking utterly destroyed like this- not when he can feel his own dick give a twitch of interest and it's his best friends for God's sake! But that doesn't seem to matter so much to his sex addled brain as he steps into the room and gently closes the door behind him - lest the girls happen to walk by. The soft click of the door shutting draws Louis' attention to the corner of the room. When he tries to acknowledge Harry it comes out as more of a moan than anything resembling his name and Harry notices that Louis' hand hasn't stopped moving where it's working under the covers. Harry positively growls at that. He lunges forward to pull back the covers and Louis tries to stifle a groan as the cool air of the room hits his dick. Harry can tell he's about to come and wants this to last just a little bit longer. He knocks the laptop out of the way where he sees two men going at it like rabbits. So Louis is indeed gay; good to know, and he tucks that information away for future reference. He squeezes the base of Louis' dick in the hopes of prolonging this a bit and Louis' eyes slip shut as he lets out a squeak that goes straight to Harry's dick where it's still trapped in the confines of his jeans. He knocks Louis' hand aside in favor of wrapping his own hand around Louis' length. 

He looks up at Louis to check that this is still okay, his former bravado gone as he searches his best friend's face for signs or reluctance. Finding none he starts to stroke Louis up and down. His length completely encompassed by Harry's huge hands. If Louis looked wrecked before he's completely gone now, his entire body quivering with need as he hovers right on the edge. Harry reaches up with his other hand to softly brush Louis' cheek as his thumb flicks over the head of his cock and Louis jerks at that, his entire body arching as he gasps, "Harry please!"

"Come for me love," and Louis' seeing stars as he comes harder than he ever thought possible in his nineteen years of life. 

When he comes down from cloud nine he grabs Harry in a kiss. Their first kiss is Louis feeling boneless and blissful as Harry tries to adjust himself in his jeans. But it's not awkward it's sweet and when Louis catches on to Harry's little problem he pulls him in and makes quick work of getting him off.

Afterward they're both weightless and sated as they lay spread out on Louis' bed cuddled close.


End file.
